<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>awash in shades of blue (but its not) by vanillanemo</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23557282">awash in shades of blue (but its not)</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/vanillanemo/pseuds/vanillanemo'>vanillanemo</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Power Rangers (2017)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Gen, Jason being sad and blaming himself, Poetry</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 18:07:09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>83</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23557282</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/vanillanemo/pseuds/vanillanemo</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>A little piece regarding Jason's feelings about Billy's death.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>awash in shades of blue (but its not)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I had this assignment for my literacy class to do a piece of writing about a strongly emotional event without naming the emotion. But I was like "how dare you try make me submit to the mortifying ordeal of being known?" so I wrote it as if I was Jason and the event I was referring to was Billy's death. I listened to Stand by Me by Bootstraps (the song that plays as they carry Billy back to the ship) on repeat as I wrote and cried all over my journal but my tutor thought it was fantastically done so who's the real winner here?<br/>(Also I nearly started crying while reading it to the class - thank god its all online and they couldn't see me)</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>A candle snuffed out, my own hands clean to the eye but stained forever with failure.</p>
<p>A voice that will never laugh again, a smile that will never be smiled again, the brightest star in the sky has gone dark forever and its my fault. </p>
<p>A heavy weight in my arms and a heavier one on my shoulders, and it seems like the world should be awash in shades of blue.</p>
<p>(But its not. How can it be, now that Blue is gone?)</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>